User talk:Xephinetsa
Talk to me! :] Hello Me! How are you feeling today? Welcome Xephinetsa! Hi Xephinetsa and welcome to the Jade Empire Wiki! I'm glad to see you've made yourself at home and I hope you'll get comfortable and stay a while. :D Unfortunately all my admin rights are with the original TreeEatingScholar account (I never even got to use them!). I suppose that's for the best as I haven't the faintest clue of what the responsibilities of an admin include. TreeEatingScholar 02:00, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Contributions vs Heart Symbol You think I'' am amazing? Your sentence has a friggin heart at the end of it!! Not a <3 but a real one! Besides, you've got a pretty amazing 129 contributions under your belt. That's no simple feat! Keep it up! :D TreeEatingScholar 10:27, January 28, 2011 (UTC) :LULZ - Now you need some kind of sig the says: "My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤" ;D :TreeEatingScholar 10:38, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Use the Source, Hearted-One, Use the Source! ''Okay, that was more lame then funny but you can shoot me later. Normally I do all my editing with the Source code (you'll see the Source button on the top right when editing). An indent is a ":" symbol. Two indents are thus "::" :If you go to My Preferences (a drop down menu from your user name up top), there's a section that allows you to change your sig. Check the box for Custom Sig - for example mine is "[ (no spaces) then "User:TreeEatingScholar*" then "|" then "TreeEatingScholar" then " ]" (no spaces) or TreeEatingScholar. :It shows up as "TreeEatingScholar" and takes you to the page "User:TreeEatingScholar*" ::Did you know I'm the only user on here that eats trees? Lame again? lol ::I did notice the rather unmeasurable amount of awesomenimity intimating from your user name. X is a powerful letter associated with words such as Xena and Xavierfontesena. And Xephinetsa does have that ring to it. At least I think it does... I have no idea how to say "Xephinetsa." :P ::TreeEatingScholar 11:04, January 28, 2011 (UTC) In Regards to that Sticker Be still - I am crafting a proper Awards Ceremony in Imabic Pentameter. This may take a while. TreeEatingScholar 11:30, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Sticker Update 1 :Have you ever tried to write in Imabic Pentameter using wording like Emperor, Shinning Tusk, and Inquisitor? Think: Fortnight. Whatever that is.... Pictures Hey Xephinetsa, I noticed you uploaded some screenshots from the game. Would you happen to have a picture of The Watcher handy? I have the Xbox version of Jade Empire or else I would get the picture myself. TreeEatingScholar 20:33, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Mystical Gnome Abilities :You are full of wonderful surprises, Xephinetsa! I bow to your screenshot taking power. Anytime you feel like uploading anything, whether it be a picture of the Scholar's Garden or a picture of Sagacious Zu's butt, please feel free! Many articles on this wiki are small, simply because of lack of information, and extra pictures can help immensely. Would it be possible for you to take screenshots during a cinematic movie? It might be cool to show Master Li holding up the Spirit Monk baby or to have a picture of Sun Hai being stabbed in the back by Sun Kin. Heck... pictures of interesting locations would help as well. The only picture we have of the Imperial Palace is of a stairway. Because when I think Imperial Palace, I think... STAIRS!!! :A good example (I think) of the use of pictures can be found on Gao the Lesser's page. HOLY SCENTED SOCK TOES And here I was afraid I'd be spamming up YOUR talk page! :D Your sig is amazing! Now my Talk Page has enough hearts and valid arguments to last the coming of the next... well, I was going to cleverly mention some disaster from Jade Empire, but I can't think of one that won't sound ridiculous. I'm gald you explained your user name... I was thinking "Zep-hin-et-sah" LOL Content Box The content box will appear naturally after an article gains three or more headings. Because the content box is often above a spoiler warning, I suggest making vague headings that will not contain spoilers. Example, using "Fate" instead of "Death". Lotus Acolytes Should be Afeard :Wow! You are just too amazing! I am honored that you would give me your allegiance, but I fear I may not live up to my auspicious titles. I myself had no master and, like Hapless Han, learned through experience. Fortunately, Wiki Editing doesn't involve bruises or trips to blind acupuncturists. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask them on my Talk Page and I shall do my best to assist you! So what do I call you now? Hearted Xephinetsa - Mystic Disciple of the Editing Sage and Blessed of the Screenshot Gnomes???? TreeEatingScholar 04:47, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Picture Request - Sung Brothers Well, you asked for it... and now you will receive! Do you have any screenshots for the individual Sung Brothers? Sung Bu, Sung Bo and Sung What's-His-Face-With-The-Funky-Hat? (I'm going to be working on their article later today.) Thank you!! You have NO IDEA how much I appreciate your help. Seriously... not even a Vulcan Mind Meld would be capable of transmitting my overwhelming feelings of gratitude. TreeEatingScholar 05:26, January 29, 2011 (UTC) I feel like a Quest giver, but without a reward or XP :HXMDotEDaBotSG to the rescue!! (Good grief... I have a hard enough time with simply Xephinetsa. :D ) :Thank you for your quick response! And I am pleased to see T3 as well! It's been a long time.... ::Did you know that the voice actor for Sagacious Zu also voiced the part of Griff Vao in KotOR?!? A part of me died that day. Scented Because I Care Our Talk Pages are going to become the longest articles on this wiki! I'm not sure if that's sad (for the Jade Empire wiki in general) or awesome (because that IS pretty awesome). And who knows - at the rate we're accumulating titles soon our NAMES will be longer than most articles! :D I'm glad you figured out the Content Boxes! A lot of Editing information can be acquired simply through... editing. (But don't tell anyone, cuz that's a secret.) :If you want to explain your user name, write a blog about it! I would be interested to know and I'm sure anyone else who knows of your contributions would be as well. Duel of the Fates Fear is weakness, apprentice, but also a useful tool. You may try to strike me down, but have no doubt that you will fail. (Though I admit that fairy floss is tempting.) My editing experience far exceeds your own, dear acolyte, and even your gnomes will not be able to save you! (Though they may scare me a bit.) And besides, as long as I have more contributions... I have the high ground! MWA HAHAHAhahahaha ha ho HERP! TreeEatingScholar 06:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) After my own Less Than Three I am looking forward to learning of the "Xephinetsa" origin. I'm afraid my user name, awesome though it is, does not possess that same interesting flare... as it is self-explanatory. To be honest I don't remember how I came up with it. Wait, I lied, I remembered just as I wrote that last sentence. Stargate? Stargate? STARgate? A GATE that transports you across the STARS?!? Xephi, you're after my own heart. I will admit, however, that I am more of a Trek then a Gate if you catch my meaning. I suppose, as we're on the subject of sci-fi TV shows, I'll ask if you've seen Firefly? Master vs Apprentice "setaF eht fo leuD" - I see what you did there! Hmmm... I probably shouldn't be too proud of that accomplishment. GAH! It appears (in the words of Master Li) I am a better teacher than I thought! However, do not allow yourself to become overconfident as I did not teach you all I know.... (I'm not going to explain that because then you WILL know.) Considering you entered my apprenticeship only a few hours ago, aren't we rather jumping the gun on the whole "Master vs Apprentice" thing? I mean - you've only called me master, like, three times and I haven't even used your full name even once yet. (Except for the first time which was the last time which doesn't count.) :Do you know what we're rambling about? I'm just here for the fairy floss. :P TreeEatingScholar 06:33, January 29, 2011 (UTC) The Little Mermaid Lunchbox that Could Just business? Of course it is just business! This is a role playing game based on mythological china wiki Talk Page! No non-business junk will be had here, sirrah. :D This "Firefly" of which I speak would be most enjoyable for you - though it will not be as pretty as the butterflies. When I first saw "setaF eht fo leuD" my reaction was indeed "What?" But the toothfairy writes backwards as well, so I recognized the pattern. Toothfairy good! Writing backwards better! TreeEatingScholar best! (Someone get Mirabelle.) Layers upon Layers :I will give you a most revealing clue, apprentice, as to the extent of my knowledge. No! A clue within a clue. ::My knowledge, though hidden, is as clear as the user name on my profile. :Not exactly Shakespeare, but I am an Editor not a linguist! :D You vs The player ::When writing articles, especially about Quests, try to stay away from using the word "You" and instead use the phrase "the player". I've noticed many other wikias that involve games do this and I think it sounds more... professional? ::You're doing a fabulous job on your articles! The Beaten Baker has never looked so good. Keep up the good work! ☺ ::I've always preferred doing articles on characters, so your work on creating new Quest pages is perfect! ::TreeEatingScholar 07:09, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Floodlights Become You Sirrah: sir or mister ZOMGOODNESS! As a lover of both Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2 your Thane comment made me laugh! Actually, Sirrah Fish-Face (who is deathly allergic to water pretty much), says "Siha" which I often confuse with "Seahorse" for some godawful reason. Siha: One of the warrior-angels of the (Fish-Face) goddess Arashu. Fierce in wrath. A tenacious protector. But hey, if you want my to call you a fierce warrior-angel of wrath I'm sure we can work something out. :D Of Umbrellas and Tea Cozies :Indeed, my apprentice. I eat trees. There are no arguments involved. No gnomes. I just EAT '''TREES'.'' So I win. It's only logical, just ask Spock. :3 :With trees there is no darkness or light - only wood. You may smack a Redwood with a closed fist or with an open palm - but does it notice? Of Maps and To-Do Lists ::You like Quests AND Locations?! The wiki is saved! :D ::I've worked on a few quests, but they are such work for me. But for some reason when I'm focusing on the characters, picking up all their dialogue as I go through quests involving them, the work doesn't bother me so much. The characters make the game for me. Of Lightsabers and Creepy One-Handed Ladies :::Feel free to post any fanfiction you'd like! I'll definitely read it. :D :::TreeEatingScholar 08:28, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Tear the Roof off the Sucker Think of Thane as a snake or lizard, rather than a fish. Though he does have... shutter... fish-lips. Zombie Nation :Actually, tree eating involves cutting through the first outer layer of bark (which is tough and inedile) to reach the sweeter and nutritious inner bark. You don't suck the sap or boil the bark - but cut it into long thin strips and fry them. Tasty tree chips! Yum! :Amazingly... that was not a joke. O.O :You are correct - our abilities will be much more effective when combined and augmented with fairy floss. Let us then face this brave new wiki together! Watermelon Man ::If you think Kreia smells funny you have obviously never been in Grand Inquisitor Jia's changing room. :D ::Everyone of my headings in this section have something in common - can you guess what it is? Er... after we're done editing and stuff. ::Get to work, my apprentice! I know I'' am struggling with those silly Sung Brothers. I can't believe I forgot Sui's name... to think he used to be my favorite! TreeEatingScholar 10:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Collywobbles The eating of trees is not as terrible or strange as it may sound. See here for more information! :) Dipthong :Do not mock the stunning eye-wrap! It is a tribute to Lim's strength of character. What other Lotus Assassin would ''DARE wear a moldy orange sock as an accessory?!? When a man can put something that ridiculous on his face, you know he's not afraid of anything.... except soap. :Poor Sui... but what does he except?? There is Bu and there is Bo... so obviously Sui's name should have been Ba '''or '''Bub or Boob. It's difficult to take a person seriously if their name doesn't fit an existing family pattern... even if he does have that striking hat. (Sui was my favorite, but I'm a Bo fan now... don't ask why! *stupid grin*) :They were indeed songs. :D Scuttlebutt ::Xephinetsa, it you see something you want to edit or create you do it! Feel free to edit any article on the site - even the ones I have written. Afterall, every little bit goes to the same goal - a complete Jade Empire wiki! ::TreeEatingScholar 04:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Another Picture Request Hey Xephi, when you have some free time could you take a screenshot of a bookstand and a wide shot of the Spirit Plain? And maybe a picture of the Fountains of Dirge and (also at Dirge) the big statue of the first spirit monk? Oh, and possibly Mrs. Jong and Ni Joh and the Two Rivers Children? LULZ - these are weird topics from all over the game so I understand if you don't want to get them all right away. But when you're playing around in those neighborhoods, grab a quick shot for me please! Lotus Soap - Because You're Worth It :Oh Lim! I shall subdue him with pink soap and then wrap him in pretty ribbons! Either that or run through the Lotus Assassin Fortress in my small clothes, slaughtering Master Shin's personal entourage and drooling like a lunatic. When questioned about my actions, my response would be, "I eat PINK trees." :More Editing... Tips? :When you edit an article, fill out the Summary section at the bottom and check whether or not the edit was "minor". I usually say something like "grammar fix" or "added link" or "added info" or "fixed presentation" - just a little blurb that covers the jist of what I did. That way when looking at an article's History, it's easy to see what has been going on and who has been doing what. Thankies!! :3 Don't Knock the Bo Hey! Bo's a pretty awesome brother and I bet he could take Sui in a fight. ;) Sui just prances around (when he isn't standing in contemplation, of course) babbling about star formations and the speech patterns of long dead - er - dead guys. Also, I'm pretty sure he manually inflates his hat. :D :TreeEatingScholar 05:53, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Farmboy! Have I told you how awesome you are lately? No? Well in that case... YOU ARE TOO AWESOME TO COMPREHEND! The Fountain of Dirge is perfect - I'm actually quite pleased you took the pic of a "real life" fountain rather than a "spirit plane" fountain. Actually it's the statue that's off. (I haven't done an article about Mah Tsung, but now I have a picture for it!) The statues I'm thinking about line the entrance to the Temple Courtyard - just outside where the player and the followers make camp at Dirge. There are thirteen statues all together (and all the same), but I just want the big one which is of Monk An Daoquan. You can click on the statue and read about the first spirit monk and his twelve brothers. (An Hu thought he had it bad with six daughters. :D ) I'm sorry I wasn't clearer. :'( Campaign for Assassin Beauty :If Jia sells Lotus Soap, the bars will have to be shaped like mini "Death's Hand's Helmets". The color will, of course, be derived from blood stains. And Lim can be their poster boy! :D :.... .... .... Did I just put Inquisitor Lim and poster boy in the same sentence? O.O .... .... .... Morrigan Disapproves -100000 ❤ ::I knew you weren't knocking Bo, I was just being goofy. :D ::TreeEatingScholar 07:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC)